There are known in the prior art many devices for testing currency notes for various characteristics such as genuineness, for example. These devices generally require that the notes of a plurality of notes being tested be arranged so that they are fed past the testing device, all with the same side up.
As is also known in the art, U.S. currency notes, for example, have the faces or portrait sides printed with ink having magnetic properties. This characteristic is made use of in many testing devices for determining the genuineness of currency notes.